Sauna Lovin'
by spazzgirl
Summary: there are more ways to enjoy a trip to a spa. NaLu Love Fest Day 3 entry. Prompt 3: Heat.


**Sauna Lovin'**

**Hey guys, back once again with the third prompt of the NaLu Love Fest going on in Tumblr. The Day 3 Prompt is:**

**Heat**

**Now I was going to do something cliché with them sharing body heat or a little one-shot with Lucy being addicted to Natsu's abnormal body temperature, but I was like "You know what, let's have them have sex in a sauna." And that's when this was born!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Fairy Tail**

**Summary: **there are more ways to enjoy a trip to a spa

**ENJOY!**

"Thank you," Lucy and Natsu both bowed to their employer.

The two had just finished a strenuous mission which involved having to bring back the town mayor's poodle. Let's just say the poodle was very unwilling to go with the pair. The mission ended with Natsu having scratch marks all over his body and Lucy getting a free mud bath. Once bringing back the dog to the owner, not only did the employer pay them but gave them two tickets to a spa his wife owns.

"I can't wait to soak into a nice warm spring bath and enjoy the sauna." Lucy happily walked next to her boyfriend.

Yes, three months after the Grand Magic Games, Natsu had asked Lucy to be his girlfriend right after seven disastrous dates. Everyone was happy when the two announced they were dating. To say the least, Mira was the most ecstatic out of everyone from the guild. Although Juvia was very happy that she no longer had a love rival.

"You don't need to go to the spa Luce, besides," Natsu grinned, "the dog already gave you a mud bath." His grin left the moment the blonde glared at him.

Luckily Happy decided to stay back at the guild, because he didn't want to deal with a dog and would rather much try to win Charle affection. It didn't take the couple too long to reach the spa, but once they did, Lucy's eyes widened.

"NO WAY!"

Natsu didn't understand why his mate was shouting. To him it seemed just like an ordinary spa. "What's the matter Luce."

"I can't believe that guy's wife owns Starry Sensation."

"What the hell is Starry Sensation?"

The celestial maiden cleared her throat. "It's only the most popular and expensive spa to go to. It's soo popular that you have to book a year in advance just to have one day here."

"That's stupid." The dragon slayer groaned as Lucy did her famous kick. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Of course you would think a place like this is stupid." He scowled at her. "Maybe I should have asked Erza to come with me on this mission instead."

"No!" The blonde nearly fell as her partner tackled her. "I'm the only you can go on missions with."

Lucy just rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding Natsu," she patted his hair gently, "Jeez you're such a big baby."

"Yeah but I'm your big baby." He grinned.

After they presented the tickets to the person in the check-in, she handed them the keys to their room. Natsu was in awe with how the place looked, he even pointed at the fish and how Happy would not miss a chance to grab them. Lucy just giggled in response with each of his childish antics. Once arriving to their room and entering it, Natsu pinned Lucy to the door after locking it.

As he slowly brought his hands up to her thighs, the blonde smacked his hand away.

"What the hell Luce."

"I'm a dirty and muddy. I don't to have sex while feeling dirty."

Natsu grinned a bit and leaned forward. "Well sex is dirty." This earned him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Ow, it's a joke."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." With that the celestial maiden made her way towards the bathroom.

Once the two finished cleaning themselves up, they headed towards the spa treatment area wearing the complementary robes the resort gave to them. Of course it was a wreck due to Natsu glaring at the man massaging his girlfriend's back as they got back massages. After getting their massage they headed off to the private couple hot spring. While Lucy was enjoying the nice warm water, Natsu decided to have a little fun and did a cannonball off of a rock.

"Natsu," Lucy screamed as the water splashed at her face.

The fire mage couldn't help but laugh. "Hahaha got you Luce."

Lucy growled at her boyfriend. The two ended up having a small water fight, which ended with Natsu carrying against his chest as his arms wrapped her waist, and did a Super German Suplex. The dragon slayer decided to leave his mate to continue to soak in the hot springs and ventured off somewhere else. After staying in the springs for a few more minutes, Lucy decided to head towards the sauna.

The blonde happily sighed as she sat down on the wooden bench in the heated box. "Ah this feels nice."

"It does, doesn't Luce." Before the blonde could scream, a tan hand was placed on her mouth. "Shh, don't scream," she once again glared at him, "I'm going to take my hand off and don't freak out."

"What the hell are you doing in here," she harshly whispered.

"Oh, I decided to check out this cool heated box, they called it sauce or something."

"It's called a _sauna_ Natsu." She rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you lock the door?"

He gave her a mischievous smile. "Cause I knew you would come."

"Whatever," she locked the door of the sauna even though it was specifically made for couples. Lucy blushed at the sight of Natsu's nakedness. "Natsu your naked!"

"Well yeah, I mean this sauna is made for couples you know." He stated simply as if she was the stupid one. "Besides this isn't the first time you've seen me naked."

Lucy just blushed. "Shut up you idiot." Her partner just laughed in response.

She sat on the bench that was right across of Natsu's and looked down, still embarrassed at his nudity. She could feel the temperature climbing up a bit. Looking up a bit she inwardly gasp at the sight. His usually fringe was down as the heat from the sauna was making him work a sweat. Her eyes would follow drops of sweat that trailed from his face all the way down to the patch of pink fuzz that surrounded his obvious arousal.

The blonde couldn't help but drool a bit at the sight of sweaty state. The man in front of her looked so sexy and handsome with his bans sticking to his forehead. Normally Lucy would find the sight of him blushing cute, but in this situation it just made her desire him even more.

While Natsu was relaxing as he leaned back against the bench and spread his arms on the wooden furniture, he could smell Lucy's arousal. He mentally smirked as his plan was put into motion, he had purposely let him sit in front of her naked, just so he could continue where they had previously left out when they were at the room.

"You okay Lucy." He asked with huskily.

Lucy looked up and blushed a bi. "Yes, it's just that it's a bit warm in here." The blonde couldn't help but blush even more at her obvious statement.

She was startled as Natsu was in front of her, his cock pretty much being shoved in her face, but mentally sighed in relief as it was pulled back due to the dragon slayer leaning forward.

Natsu placed a hand on her forehead, pretending to take her temperature. "You're burning up a bit."

Scowling, she swiped his hand away from her. "Well we're in a sauna, so of course I'm going to be a bit hot."

"You got that right," before she could say anything, Lucy found her lips being devoured by Natsu's hungry ones.

He growled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His heightened senses picked up the smell of sweat and desire mingling in the room.

"Natsu," she moaned against his lips.

Lucy could feel his length rubbing against her dripping core. She moaned as she could feel the heat radiating off of the tip of his desire. Like ribbons on a birthday present, Natsu ripped off the towel she had worn and his lips attacked her soft and succulent skin. His skillful tongue followed the trail her sweat left as it dripped from her lower jaw to her neck. He practically purred as he heard her blood plumping as his sharp canines nip the skin of her neck. The scent of sweat and want mixing in the air was becoming potent to the point in which Natsu just wanted to take his mate forcefully and let go of all control he had. Tugging on his locks brought the two to another round of tonguing.

His wet piece of flesh seducing her own and moaned as it began to explore her sinful mouth. She moaned in bliss as his warm hands began to massage her breasts. Lucy always loved the way his hot breath would fan her skin, it made it feel like she was on fire. Once he brought her left nipple into his hot mouth, Lucy arched her back as he began to suck on the teat. He was switching from sucking to licking and would even nip the hardened flesh. He growled as she began to stroke his length while he was paying attention to her assets. The dragon slayer left little love bites as he moved to the twin and repeated his earlier actions.

As she stroked him, Lucy brought her right hand towards his muscular ass and squeezed the mound. The temperature of the sauna practically flared as she did that.

"Careful love, you're playing with fire," he growled against her breast.

Setting her back onto the bench, as he unwrapped her legs from his waist, his mouth left trails of hot kisses as he made his way towards his main course. Natsu drooled at the sight, juices were practically leaking from her snatch, making her lower region glisten a bit. He inserted his index finger inside of her and began to twirl the limb. This made Lucy arch her back at the action he was performing inside of her. Quickly, he wrapped his mouth around her throbbing clit and inserted his middle finger in her womanhood. Her mind was practically spinning as both his hot mouth and warm fingers were paying attention to her pussy. Not missing a chance, he pulled away from her clit, his fingers spreading her entrance a bit, and carefully he blew a tiny bit of fire in her inner walls.

Lucy pretty much cried out her release as she felt the tiny flame enter her, knowing that it wasn't going to actually burn her. Her juices gushed from her center and splashed on his mouth and chin. While regaining her breath, she looked down and saw Natsu scooping her juices with the same finger that was inside of her, and slowly cleaning his finger. He grinned as he caught her staring. With a burst of strength, she pushed Natsu on the same bench he was previously sitting on, and sucked on the scar his neck adorned.

He dropped his head back as his mate began to please him. Her lithe fingers teased his nipples and moved down and started to trace the outline of his six-pack. The dragon slayer hissed as his partner was teasing the tip of his length with her thumb, swirling the small amount of pre-cum, and spreading it all over the head. His little spitfire was practically adding fuel to the flame as she teased him. This vixen of his had no idea of what she was getting herself into. He groaned as he felt her sinful tongue being dragged between the contours of his six-pack. What Natsu didn't account for was Lucy squeezing his ass, in which he gasped out in pleasure.

Looking down, he watched her swirl that tongue of hers on the tip of his erection, carefully watching it spread more of his pre-cum on the top.

"F-fuck," he growled as his mate slowly and teasingly began to take him in her mouth.

She slowly devoured him, savoring the musky scent he had to offer. He hissed as she bobbed her head up and down slowly, it was even worse when she would occasionally nip the tip of his length. Her left hand was massaging his balls while her right hand was stroking his thigh. She loved the salty and smoky taste of his cum and was completely addicted to it.

Lucy looked up and was met with the most erotic sight she had ever seen. Natsu's head was leaning back, showing his fangs, sweat was practically dripping down his tan skin. She took notice at how hot his face was getting, flushed with passion. His muscular chest heaving up and down and his six-pack protruding each time he was breathing heavily. The blonde moaned at the sight, in which caused the fire mage to thrust his hips up as he felt the vibrations. She loved to see him give into pleasure and let go of all restraints. His fingers, burying themselves into those golden, threaded locks of hers.

It was sexy when he would hear the slurping sounds Lucy made when she sucked him off. He loved it when she would lick the underside of his penis and would even nibble the side of it as well. Only his mate had the ability to make him all hot and bothered. The son of Igneel was practically a pile of goo when the celestial maiden had him in her mouth. He cursed to the heavens as his mate moaned around his cock, causing him to let go inside of her mouth

"Come here Luce," the blonde obeyed and straddled his waist.

Decided to tease him a bit more, she began to rub her dripping core against his now hardened cock. Natsu couldn't help but groan, each time she teased him, it was fueling him up to the point where he was all fired up.

"You're a vixen you know that," he growled softly.

The celestial maiden giggled a bit. "You love it."

"Careful now love," he thrust his hips up. "It's not good to fuel the prince of flames now."

"Maybe," she purred, "I want to get all fired up."

That was it for him to lose all self-control. Growling he grabbed her hips and swiftly entered her. Lucy dropped her head back as his heat filled her up. She could feel his body vibrate as he let a purr of satisfaction escape his throat. The pace started it off slow with Lucy occasionally rolling her hips against his movements. She gripped his hair as Natsu buried his face between her jiggling breasts. He sneakily brought one of the hardened nubs into his mouth causing the women above him to cry out.

Lucy could practically feel his warmth surrounding her as they continued their coupling. Looking down she moaned at the sight she was greeted with. Her partner was absolutely losing himself to pure bliss as his grip on her hips loosened. Her eyes traced the trail of saliva from his mouth to his neck. Her tongue began to lick the drops of sweat he was dripping with. Manicured nails began to trace the contour of his perfectly sculpted body, practically dragging her nails gently on his tan muscular skin.

Natsu growled at his mate's ministration. Whenever he succumb to pleasure, her inner vixen came out and played with him. Tilting his hips a bit triggered Lucy's first orgasm of the day. He felt his animal side roaring as the scent of sweat and sex completely filled the sauna. He practically snarled as Lucy licked the scar on his neck. With a devilish grin, he used his magic to heat up his length a bit. Lucy practically fell on top of him as her body was on fire.

"Cheater," she moaned in his ear.

The fire mage chuckled a bit, "I thought you were all fired up Luce."

Pulling out, Natsu switched their position so she was leaning on the bench, and he was behind her. With another piercing roar, he entered her once again. Lucy threw her head back as he managed to hit her g-spot in one go. It was too much for her with him hitting the back of her walls and his length heating up every five minutes. Natsu could sense his mate surrounding to the unbearable warmth he was emitting. The pink haired mage always loved taking Lucy from behind and his body covering her back, it was as if he was protecting her from the world.

Lucy could feel the drops of sweat that was falling on her back from the man on top of her. Her knees began to shake as his much warmer finger began to trace circles around her throbbing clit. She could feel his index finger and thumb, pinching and pulling the little bundle of flesh. Natsu moaned against her skin as her walls were practically squeezing him, wanting to milk out all of his sperm. As she tilted her head a bit to the side, he took this as an opportunity to bring her into another heated make out. Due to the position they were in, it was a bit messy, but none of them cared at the moment.

Pulling away from the kiss, Natsu gripped her hips tightly and roughly pulled her back with each rough thrust. Lucy nails dug into the bench as she tried to hold onto it so she wouldn't fall. She loved it when Natsu took her so roughly, it reminded her that he just wasn't a man, he was a dragon slayer. At the moment Natsu heated up his body a little bit more, the blonde gave the biggest orgasm of her life, and cried out to the heavens the name of the man who made her come. With a couple more thrust into her quivering snatch, Natsu tightened his grip on her hips and let loose a sound that was a mix of a roar and moan. Lucy threw her head back as she felt his searing hot seeds fill her up.

After catching their breath, Natsu pulled out, sat on the bench once again and pulled Lucy towards his lap.

"Man who knew that going to the spa could be so fun." He grinned a bit.

Lucy playfully smacked his sweaty shoulder. "Idiot, a spa is supposed to be for relaxation, not for fun."

This just made Natsu laugh and earned an eye roll from the blonde.

**END**

**And day 3 is finally done!**

**Not my best I would like to point out, it was rush and I pretty much finished this before my anatomy class could start. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this.**


End file.
